Confederate States of America (IE)
The Confederate States of America is a confederation of eight states and a single federal district. The CSA proclaimed its independence at Richmond, Virginia, in 2126 forty nine years after the Great War of 2077 and the collapse of civilization. The CSA, has expanded into its current position over 100 years and claims more land than it can actually hold. The capital city is Richmond, Confederated District, and its largest city is New Atlanta, Georgia. The CSA has taken hold of several GECKs, allowing for it to become an entirely self sufficient nation. Currently, the CSA has a population of four million, and it is at a stable position both economically and politically. History The Great War of 2077 saw the end of the United States and the rest of civilization. For years after, it was the survival of the fittest in the South. In 2123, people began to have thoughts of reuniting as a single nation under a single banner, and three years later at Richmond, the Confederate States were formed with Virginia, North Carolina, and South Carolina as a nation. The nations constitution was written in 2126, and soon it began to grow inside itself. By 2130, the Confederate States had declared Virginia, South Carolina, North Carolina, Alabama, Mississippi, Tennessee, Florida, and Georgia as apart of the Confederation. People began to flock to the ruined cities, and rebuild them using several GECKs collected from local vaults. The population exceeded 1,000,000 in 2180, with over 90% of its population being declared Confederate. The population continued to climb at a steady rate until the outburst of Giant Crocodile in 2196, when the mutated GECK was used to transform Florida's Everglades into a toxic jungle. Oil City put together a small force to ensure the crocodile population would not grow to high, and the CSA joined them in putting down the population. The toxic forest was burnt down in 2198, and regrown with a normal GECK in 2204. Thus began an era of peace lasting twenty years. Within this period, the population rose dramatically to four million, and stabilized with the reintroduction of birth contraceptives in 2227. Recent History In 2228, the Confederation Congress passed the Act of Seclusion, stating that the CSA would refuse all treaties and offerings from other nations, take a neutral standpoint on all foreign conflicts, and work at best to maintain peace with surrounding nations. The military patrol limit was extended to the borders of the states that used to occupy the CSA, and the CSA claimed all land inside those borders as its territory. In 2231, with the expansion of Oil City to the city of Pensacola, the CSA asked for payment and it would grant Oil City the region. Oil City complied and delivered 50G Million at an exchange rate of C$25 Million. Things have remained relatively peaceful in the CSA ever since. Politics and Government The Confederate States of America is a democratic confederation, simplified with a into three positions of Congress, Secretariat, and President. The President has supreme say over the Congress, which is headed by a Speaker who acts upon majority. Each state gets five votes in congress, with a total of forty current seats. Each state also has its own decision to make its own laws, but all are required to a the minimal laws as instated in the national laws. The Secretariat is to have an equal say as the Congress en masse, but with half the say of the President. Foreign Relations The Confederate States retain small contact with foreign entities, mostly keeping to itself and development inside its claimed borders. Out of its small contact list, the CSA has made some form of meeting with Oil City and small bands of tribals throughout its territory. Some tribes the CSA has given land rights to remain on, as they were seen as peaceful and willing to join the Confederacy. Confederation Congress The Congress is the legislative body that ratifies bills for the Presidents signature to be passed into laws. Congress is made up of forty seats, with each full state receiving five votes in the Congress. The Congress is located at Confederate Hall, in Richmond. The Congress is headed by a Speaker, who acts on the majority of the Congress, meaning if twenty one votes wanted a bill to be passed, then the Speaker would pass it on to the President. President The President is the highest seat of power within the Confederate States. They have the ultimate decision when passing laws, declaring war, and reorganizing borders. They are also the most protected person inside the CSA. The President can veto a bill passed by Congress, or they can sign one to make it a law. The President's primary home is in Richmond, while they can own a private residence. Subdivisions *Virginia (CSA) *North Carolina (CSA) *South Carolina (CSA) *Georgia (CSA) *Florida (CSA) *Alabama (CSA) *Mississippi (CSA) *Tennessee (CSA Military Economy Category:Confederate States (IE) Category:Nations Category:Regions Category:Irradiated Earth Storage Category:MineCraftian's Stuff